


Restless Nights

by Nebbles



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, More angst, night terror sans, spoilers if you know what the night terrors would be about i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans accidentally lashes out at Papyrus during a night terror, hurting the only one he wanted to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Nights

“SANS! SANS, PLEASE, LET ME IN!” 

Sans was aware of the desperate banging against his door, but made no effort to go and open it. Despite how much he needed Papyrus, despite how much he hurt, he refused to unlock it.

He didn’t want a repeat of last night. He didn’t want to snap back into reality to see the shocked, saddened face of his brother as an injury decorated his body. He didn’t want to hurt Papyrus again. 

Arguably, this was hurting Papyrus, keeping the door locked. But it was better this way.

Sans could take the searing pain rattling his bones, feeling the gash on his chest, the feeling of his magic overstimulating his body and aching him to the core. God, did it hurt, but he was too afraid to ask for help ever again.

“SANS! PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO HELP, SANS! PLEASE!” Papyrus’ banging didn’t stop. He ignored the fact the injury still hurt - sure, he wasn’t thrilled Sans accidentally hurt him. But he refused to blame him. 

He knew the night terrors were awful, crippling, terrifying. Papyrus knew how badly they hurt his brother, and how they could erase any sense of reality. Papyrus knew Sans saw someone else when he struck.

“…SANS, PL…PLEASE…” Papyrus wanted to cry. This hurt more than any physical injury would. He knew Sans was in there, suffering, hurting - and he wasn’t allowed in. He couldn’t help. Sans wasn’t going to open the door. “I DON’T BLAME YOU, SANS! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLEASE, I WANT TO HELP YOU!”

“…” Sans wanted to speak, but couldn’t. He felt a crushing weight on his chest that made speech impossible. His body refused to move. If he moved, the hurt would intensify. 

“SANS!” Papyrus banged on the door once more, before deciding this was useless. He’d fix the door later. Papyrus hit the doorknob until the lock broke, and was able to enter Sans’ room.

Sans was there on his bed, trembling, fingers grasping at his chest, looking for something that wasn’t there. One eye was the ever too familiar bright blue, illuminating the room in an eerie, uncomfortable light. Papyrus scrambled over, gently laying his hands on Sans’ shoulders. “SANS, PLEASE, CALM DOWN. I’M RIGHT HERE, OKAY? I’M FINE. EVERYTHING’S GOING TO BE OKAY, I PROMISE.” 

“i…i don’t…” Sans felt reality sink back in. “please, pap… i don’t want to hurt you, just… please, leave me alone.” What if he accidentally hit Papyrus again? He already had enough guilt. He didn’t need anymore. 

“I’M NOT MAD, SANS,” Papyrus gently lifted Sans into a sitting position, gently rubbing his back. “IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. SANS, IT DOESN’T EVEN HURT THAT MUCH.” It was a bit of a lie, but Papyrus didn’t want to let Sans know it was still hurting. “PLEASE, SANS, ME HELPING YOU IS MORE IMPORTANT. I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU HURTING ANYMORE, BROTHER.”

“i hurt you, pap. i hurt the one person i was supposed to be protecting…” Sans couldn’t will himself to break out of Papyrus’ hold. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve the care. 

“IT’S OKAY, SANS. IT WASN’T YOUR FAULT,” Papyrus held Sans close, continuing to stroke his back. “IT HURTS MORE THAT YOU’RE SO SAD, SANS.”

Sans let out a small sob, clinging onto his brother desperately. He didn’t want Papyrus to go away. He didn’t want his brother to leave, ever again. Not in his night terrors, not in real life, not ever. “p…please, don’t… don’t go, papyrus.”

“I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SANS,” Papyrus felt the tears well back up. “I PROMISE.”


End file.
